the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Onward (film)/Credits
Full credits for Onward. Directed by *Dan Scanlon Produced by *Kori Rae, P.G.A. Original Story by *Dan Scanlon Screenplay by *Dan Scanlon *C. S. Anderson Original Score Composed by *Mychael Danna *Jeff Danna Executive Producer * Pete Docter Story Supervisor * Valerie LaPointe Film Editor * Axel Geddes Production Designer * Bob Pauley Supervising Technical Director * Robert Moyer Production Manager * Kim Collins Supervising Animators * Scott Clark * Robert H. Russ Directors of Photography * Patrick Lin * Jean-Claude Kalache Technology & Pipeline Supervisor * William Reeves Character Supervisor * Sajan Skaria Sets Supervisors * Thomas Jordan * Steve Karski Simulation Supervisor * Henry Dean Garcia Effects Supervisor * Gary Bruins Lighting Supervisor * Jesse Hollander Rendering Supervisor * Ariela Nurko Fedorov Character Art Director * Albert Lozano Sets Art Director * Daniel Holland Shading Art Director * Laura Phillips Graphics Art Director * Craig Foster Lighting Art Director * John Lee Crowds Animation Lead * Neil Helm Crowds Technical Lead * Michael Lorenzen Sound Designer * Ren Klyce * Casting Associate Kate Hansen-Birnbaum Cast Ian Lightfoot (voice) Barley Lightfoot (voice) Laurel Lightfoot (voice) The Manticore (voice) Development Producers * Denise Ream * Katherine Sarafian Visual Development * Jean-Claude Kalache Production Finance Lead * Maxwell Ernst Post Production Producer * Jessie Thiele Additional Production Leadership * Michael Fu * Kevin Nolting, ACE Additional Production Finance Support * Ryan Broek Associate Executive Producer * Rosana Sullivan Story Story Manager * Samantha Wilson Story Coordinators * Jessica Walley * Hope Bogle Additional Story Supervision * Erik Benson Story Lead * Yung-Han Chang Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material by * Josh Cooley Story Artists Edit *John Hoffman: Tony Rosenast *Christian Roman: Rejean Bourdages *Kevin O'Brien: Jean Philippe Vine *Michael Yates: Louis Gonzales *Louise Smythe: Michael Daley *Brian Kalin O'Connell: Sam Hood *Xavier Riffault: J. Garrett Sheldrew *Bill Presley: Additional Story Material by Edit *Scott Morse Creative Development Edit *Mary Coleman: Emily Mollenkopf *Karen Paik: Jenni Tsoi *Suz Loshin: Kyle McDaniel *Dallas Kane Script Supervisor Edit *Jessica Heidt Script Coordinator Edit *Jessica Katz Story Coordinator Edit *Daniel LaPook Editorial Editorial Manager * Piper Freeman Additional Editorial Management * Samantha Wilson Editorial & Script Coordinator * Wendy Sekimura Editorial Coordinators * Lauren Halberg * Kirsten Peterson * Mark Milla Second Film Editors * Torbin Xan Bullock * Greg Snyder Additional Editing First Assistant Editor * Noah Newman Additional Editorial * Jamie Datz * Kathy Toon Second Assistant Editors Editorial Assistant * Alia Rezk Script Supervisor * Rachel H. Slansky Script Coordinator * Elyse D. Meier Production Music Editors * Justin Pearson * Andrew Vernon * Barney Jones Senior Recording Engineer * Vince Caro * Second Film Editors Edit *Katherine Ringgold *Robert Grahamjones, A.C.E. *Gregory Amundson * Additional Editors Edit *Nicholas C. Smith, A.C.E. *Torbin Xan Bullock * First Assistant Editor Edit *Amera Rizk * Second Assistant Editors Edit *Jonathan Vargo: Eric M. Barker *Samantha Babcock: Grace Piena *Joseph Garrity * Editorial Assistant Edit *Ayesha Johannes * Production Music & Sound Effects Editor Edit *Andrew Vernon * Associate Sound Editor Edit *Kenny Pickett * Assistant Sound Editor Edit *Rachael Bigelow * Recording Engineer Edit *Vince Caro * Assistant Recording Engineer Edit *Adrian Maruri * Editorial Coordinators Edit *Jenni Rowland *Ali Charlesworth Art Art Manager * Margo Zimmerman Art Coordinators * Austin Goddard * Maura Turner Additional Character Art Direction * Daniela Strijleva Key Designer * William Cone Character Designers Sculptor * Jerome Ranft Set Designers Shading Designers Graphics Designers * Josh Holtsclaw * Catherine M. Kelly Title Design * Laura Meyer * Shading Designers Edit *Chia-Han Jennifer Chang *Paul Abadilla * Character Designers Edit *Garrett Taylor: John Lee *Grant Alexander: Matt Nolte * Set Designers Edit *Kristian Norelius: Kyle MacNaughton *Daniel Holland: Nelson "Rey" Bohol * Graphic Designers Edit *Josh Holtsclaw *Paul Conrad *Laura Meyer * Motion Graphics Designer Edit *Catherine M. Kelly * Sculptor Edit *Jerome Ranft * Creative Consultant Edit *Jay Ward * Additional Character Art Director Edit *Bob Pauley * Additional Shading Art Director Edit *Bert Berry * Freelance Character Design Edit *J Mays * Art Coordinators Edit *Laura Finell *Elizabeth Thorsen *Emily Davis * Art Interns Edit *Brandon Coates *Drew Hartel *Luisa Leal Camera & Staging Layout Manager * Anthony Kemp Layout Coordinator * Shelley Smith Layout Leads * David Juan Bianchi * Derek Williams Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist * Sandra Karpman Animation Animation Manager * Michael Capbarat Animation Coordinator * Elizabeth Thorsen Animation Fix Coordinator * Amy Nawrocki Animation Technical Coordinator * Emily Davis Directing Animators * Aaron Hartline * Patty Kihm * Becki Tower Fix Lead * Nathan Wall Animation Sketch Artist * Don Crum Character Development & Animation * Stephen Wong * Cameron Miyasaki * Priscila De B. Vertamatti Animators Crowds & Fix Animation Additional Animation Animation Tools Leads Animation Shot Support Animation Production Assistant * Kimmy Birdsell Global Technology Pre-Production & Global Technology Manager * Erik Langley Global Technology Engineers Dailies & Sweatbox Dailies & Sweatbox Manager * Erik Langley Dailies & Sweatbox Coordinator * Laura Finell Sequence Leads Simulation & Crowds Simulation & Crowds Manager * Kirsten Peterson Simulation & Crowds Coordinator * Jon Bryant Simulation Lead * Lyon Liew Simulation Technical Lead * Audrey Wong Simulation Technical Artists Crowds Technical Artists Characters Character Manager * Mary Van Escobar Character Coordinator * Dana Frankoff Character Modeling & Articulation Lead * Seth Freeman Character Shading Lead * Jacob Merrell Character Tailoring Lead * Mariana Galindo Character Groom Lead * Alex Marino Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading & Groom Artists Additional Tailoring Leadership * Fran Kalal Character Tailoring Artists Sets Sets Manager * Anthony Kemp Sets Coordinator * Sophia Borich Sets Modeling Lead * Kristifir Klein Sets Dressing Lead * Frank Tai Sets Shading Lead * Yaa-Lirng Tu Sets Technical & Extension Lead * David Luoh Sets Modeling & Dressing Artists Sets Shading Artists Sets Technical Artist * Marlena Fecho Set Extension Artists * Hosuk Chang * Martin Sebastian Senn Sets Production Assistant * Grace Geller Effects Effects Manager * Eric Rosales Effects Coordinator * Alyssa Mar Effects Lead * Alexis Angelidis Effects Artists Lighting Lighting Manager * Eric Rosales Lighting Coordinators * Amanda Deering Jones * Chris Haynes Lighting Leads * Amy Rae Jones * Jonathan Kiker * Philip Shoebottom Technology Lighting Lead * Tim Babb Technical Lighting Lead * Don Bui Lightspeed Lead * James L. Jackson Lighting Artists Lightspeed Technical Directors Rendering Rendering Manager * Maureen Giblin Rendering Coordinator * Jeanette McKillop Dailies Rendering Liaison * Humera Yasmin Khan Rendering Technical Directors Production Executive Assistant to the Producers * Elissa Knight Executive Assistant to the Director * Marguerite K. Enright Production Office Manager * Erinn Kathryn Burke Feature Relations Manager * Melissa Bernabei-Morrison Production Office Assistants * Vincent Salvano * Logan Hester Additional Production Support Interns Creative Development Post Production Associate Post Production Supervisor * Jeremy Slome Senior Assistant to Post Production * Heather Eisner Post Production Coordinator * Matthew Reid Seife Original Dialogue Mixers Dialogue Recordists * Adrian Maruri * Jeannette Browning Hernandez Additional Production Sound * Rachael Bigelow Studio Mastering Studio Mastering Director * Cynthia Slavens Home Entertainment Supervisor * Eric Pearson Senior Scientist * Dominic Glynn Studio Mastering Manager * Robert Tachoires Administration Manager * Beth Sullivan Studio Mastering Supervisor * Robin Leigh Colorist * Mark Dinicola Color Grading Operator * Susan Brunig Digital Cinema Supervisor * Erik Anderson Home Entertainment Coordinator * Anthony David Duran Studio Mastering Coordinator * Molly Speacht Media Control Center Operators * Glenn Kasprzycki * Cristopher Knight * Richard Pinkham Senior Projectionist * John Hazelton Projectionist * Samantha Benedetti Stereoscopic 3D Stereo Supervisor * Bob Whitehill Stereo Manager * Danielle Cambridge Stereo Technical Lead * Jay-Vincent Jones Stereo Artists * Nancy Anais Dinh * Erin Lehmkühl * Stewart Pomeroy International Production International Production Director * Cynthia Lusk International Technical Lead * Jay Carina International Technical Artist * Patrick James International Editorial * Thomas Gonzales * Sophia Ohara International Associate Supervisor * Emily Goldsborough International & Stereo Coordinator * Kristina Truong Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors * Coya Elliott * Ren Klyce Re-Recording Mixers * Michael Semanick * Nathan Nance Dialogue/ADR Supervisor * Cheryl Nardi Sound Effects Editors * Kimberly Patrick * Qianbaihui Yang * Jonathon Stevens Foley Supervisor * Thom Brennan Foley Editor * James Spencer Assistant Supervising Sound Editor * Jordan Myers Sound Apprentice * Nicholas Docter Foley Artists * John Roesch * Shelley Roden Foley Mixer * Scott Curtis Assistant Re-Recording Mixer * Liz Marston Post Production Sound Accountant * Cathy Shirk Client Services * Eva Porter Head of Engineering * Steve Morris Head of Production * Jon Null General Manager * Josh Lowden Additional Voices *Andrea Taylor Baker: Doug Burch *Catherine Cavadini: Lanai Chapman *Will Colyer: Abby Craden *Django Craig: James G. Dashe *E. Ambriz DeColosio: John DeMita *Rod Gnapp: Willow Geer *Isa Hall: Aaron Hendry *John Hoffman: Barney Jones *Mikey Kelley: Carlyle King *Daamen Krall: David H. Lawrence XVII *Malana: Jeremy Maxwell *Levi Nunez: Angel Oquendo *Jason Pace: Bob Peterson *James Ponce: Alex Puccinelli *David Randolph: Jerome Ranft *Noreen Reardon: A.J. Riebli III *Peter Sohn: Galyn Susman *Regina Taufen: Nancy Truman *Cheryl Tyre: Andrew Vernon **Jay Ward: *Andrea Taylor Baker: Doug Burch *Catherine Cavadini: Lanai Chapman *Will Colyer: Abby Craden *Django Craig: James G. Dashe *E. Ambriz DeColosio: John DeMita *Rod Gnapp: Willow Geer *Isa Hall: Aaron Hendry *John Hoffman: Barney Jones *Mikey Kelley: Carlyle King *Daamen Krall: David H. Lawrence XVII *Malana: Jeremy Maxwell *Levi Nunez: Angel Oquendo *Jason Pace: Bob Peterson *James Ponce: Alex Puccinelli *David Randolph: Jerome Ranft *Noreen Reardon: A.J. Riebli III *Peter Sohn: Galyn Susman *Regina Taufen: Nancy Truman *Cheryl Tyre: Andrew Vernon **Jay Ward: Music Executive Music Producer * Tom MacDougall Score Orchestrations by * Don Davis Music Editor * Joe E. Rand Music Recorded & Mixed by * David Boucher Vice President, Music Production * Andrew Page Music Production Affairs * Donna Cole-Brute Manager, Music Production * Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant * Jimmy Tsai Score Programmer * Jeremy Lamb Digital Score Recordist * Kevin Harp Assistant Music Editor * Barbara McDermott Score Contracted by * Sandy De Crescent Music Preparation by * Mark Graham Score Recorded at * The Fox Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studio Score Mixed at * Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Songs Recorded at * Henson Recording Studios * United Recording * Blackbird Studio Scoring Crew Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life “I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away” * Written & Performed by Randy Newman * Produced by Mitchell Froom * Recorded & Mixed by David Boucher * Group Vocals Contracted & Conducted by Jasper Randall * Horn Arrangements by Dan Higgins “The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy” * Written by Randy Newman * Performed by Chris Stapleton * Recorded & Mixed by Vance Powell * Chris Stapleton appears courtesy of Mercury Nashville, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. “You've Got A Friend In Me” * Written & Performed by Randy Newman “Midnight, the Stars and You” * Written by Harry Woods, James Campbell, Reginald Connelly * Performed by Ray Noble & His Orchestra with vocal by Al Bowlly * Courtesy of RCA Records * By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment “Don't Keep Me Waitin'” * Written by Ken Morrison * Performed by The Wranglers Featuring Bonnie Guitar * Courtesy of CAPP Records Inc. O/B/O Morrison Records “Forever Tilt” * Written & Performed by Jake Monaco Pixar Studio Team Administration Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Archives & Exhibitions Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Engineering & Support Talent Strategy & Operations Theme Parks Production Babies Special Thanks The Walnut Festival Antique Harvest, Olde Towne Antiques & Antique Corner Disney Research for development of denoising technology Kate Share, George Elvin & the SF Ballet Wardrobe Team The Pomfret Family Blaise Davis Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team PRESTO RENDERMAN MPAA logo.jpg N0 52683 Walt-Disney-Records.jpg Dolby Atmos Frozen.png ©2020 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CALIFORNIA fr:Crédits de Onward Category:Credits